The well-known standard deck of playing cards consists of fifty-two cards. One side of each card is generally the same design throughout the deck with the design having no significance to any game that is played with the deck of cards. The other “face” side of each card is printed as one card from the conventional four-suit, ace-through-king scheme. The standard deck of playing cards is the basis for a number of well-known games for pleasure and games of chance. However, the general public is always in search of new games that must also be simple if they are to become popular.